Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?
by Livdarcy
Summary: Darcy finds out another way that Lizzy loves him, in a way that would surely shock Lady Catherine herself! Not that Darcy minds of course, he finds the situation rather humourous, and in the morning Elizabeth definitely won't! She is too busy dwelling ove
1. Chapter 1

Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?

This is a one shot, and it is set between Lady Catherine's visit, and Darcy's second proposal

The pov's are mainly Darcy and Jane, and at the end Elizabeth

Well thank you for reviews for my other one shot.

"Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy ma'am"

"Ah Mr Bingley, it is a pleasure to see you again so soon. Couldn't keep yourself away from our dear Jane"

"No indeed, Mrs Bennet. Pray tell where Miss Jane is?"

"Upstairs with Elizabeth"

"Are they getting ready?"

"No Elizabeth has taken ill; Jane is upstairs caring for her. The apothecary is up there also, and Mr Bennet. All this fuss for a little trifling cold, silly really, rather thoughtless of her!"

Bingley quickly looked out of the corner of his eye to gauge Darcy's reaction, instead of seeing Darcy's usual cold indifferent look. He was surprised to find a highly alarmed and worried expression. Then for the first in their entire acquaintance Darcy turned towards Mrs Bennet, and addressed her directly.

"Mrs Bennet, you must allow me to convey my sympathies. I hope we find Miss Elizabeth to be no danger. Would it be alright perhaps if look in on her, while Miss Jane has a rest? Of course with yours or your husband's presence"

Mrs Bennet's mouth was open with shock. He wanted to see Elizabeth? The Darcy of 10,000 a year wanted to see if her Elizabeth was well! Well if she did leave him alone in a room with Elizabeth perhaps something could come out of it. Well they'd have to take Elizabeth's hair out, and make sure she looked pretty. Maybe, just maybe she could catch Darcy's eye. Oh the possibilities! Of course if Lydia had not married Wickham, she would have no problem catching Darcy's eye, but I suppose Lizzy will have to do.

"Of course Sir, but I do not see a problem if you spent a few minutes alone with her"

Darcy looked absolutely appalled, what mother would wish her daughter to be compromised when she was ill? Apparently Mrs Bennet! Although he couldn't exactly complain about having Elizabeth to him self for a few minutes.

Before he could even answer Mrs Bennet had called for Hill.

"Hill, Hill, oh Hill please escort Mr Darcy upstairs to Miss Lizzy's room. Then request Miss Jane's and Mr Bennet's presence downstairs"

"Yes Ma'am. If you please Mr Darcy"

Darcy followed Hill up a narrow step of stairs, and through a corridor. They stopped outside a door, and before Hill could even lift up her hand to knock it opened.

"Mr Bennet, with the proper care I think that Miss Elizabeth should recover in a matter of days. If she worsens at all, please do not hesitate to call for me. Also perhaps you could give her a little brandy to calm her nerves."

"Yes, thank you Mr Markson. I will escort you to the door myself"

The doctor turned and bowed to Miss Bennet, and followed Mr Bennet downstairs towards the door.

"Mr Darcy!"

"Miss Jane, Mr Darcy is here to visit Miss Lizzy. Mrs Bennet has allowed it, and you are to come down to the parlour with me. Mr Bingley awaits you."

"But"

"I assure you Miss Bennet; Miss Elizabeth is not in any danger from me"

The look of absolute earnest on his face made Jane stop, she knew Mr Darcy had once loved her sister, and he obviously still did with all his heart.

"Okay Mr Darcy. But I will be back very soon, once I have paid my respects to Mr Bingley, and had some refreshments"

With that Jane, and Hill left the same way Mr Bennet and the good doctor had. Darcy turned towards the door; he took a deep, and very visible breath and entered the room.

Once inside I noticed the windows were wide open letting in lots of air, and the sun was shining on the bed, and there she was looking as lovely as ever. The wind ruffling her hair, the sun making her it shine so beautifully, that I just wanted to reach out and touch it. Her fever had made her cheeks look lovely and rosy, but the palest of her skin worried me.

"Oh Elizabeth darling, what have you done to yourself. Now this is because I've not been here to protect you. I know you may say I'm just being arrogant but it's the truth, if I'd have been here earlier you wouldn't have taken ill. If you and I would have married –which I know is too much to ask now- but if we would have married I would have loved and cherished you till death do us part."

Elizabeth was still not moving.

"Although I will tell you a little secret, you must promise not to tell anyone, but I don't think anyone would believe you anyway. Well the truth is I will always love you. You have claimed complete possession of my heart and soul, and only you can control me, can you not see that. Whatever you will ask for I will give. The Darcy of Pemberley has completely lost his will power to a mere country lass, it is not to be heard of.

I hope you do realise dearest loveliest Elizabeth that we will be brought into more frequent contact with Bingley's and Miss Jane's wedding. I hope this does not injure you, I being in your presence. You seemed to not mind it at Pemberley though, and the way you looked at me; you don't know what I would give to have you look at me that way again. I was coming to propose you know that day at Lambton, but when I found you; you can't know how much it pained me to watch you suffer. When I knew I could not do anything about it, it broke my heart. I wanted to hurt Wickham so much for hurting you so. Oh what's the use telling you this when you are ill, and cannot hear a word I have said. I will come back tomorrow my love, and talk to you again"

I gave Elizabeth one last long look, and I departed because if I stayed much longer I knew; I would be unable to leave.

"Oh Jane, tell Lizzy she must go back to bed for she will not listen to me."

"Yes Kitty I will tell her"

"Lizzy, go back to bed immediately"

"I will not!"

"Yes you will, your suppose to be ill"

"But Jane you know I cannot stay cooped up in a bed all day"

"It is has only been 8 hours"

"Yes but still. I've felt better ever since 3 o'clock"

"3 o'clock? Oh that's the time Mr Darcy came to visit"

"Mr Darcy! You mean to say Mr Darcy? Mr Darcy? Saw me like this, the Mr Darcy. Oh what must he think of me"

"Do not worry yourself Lizzy. He seemed genuinely concerned about your health; I doubt he paid much attention to your appearance"

Lizzy pouted "Maybe"

"Oh yes dearest sister. And what is it that I hear you are asleep every time mama visits?"

"That's probably because I am asleep every time she does visit"

"Oh Lizzy, what are we going to do with you?"

"Let me sit in that chair?"

"No, here have a sip of brandy"

"But Kitty just, and papa…"

"It will make you feel better"

Lizzy took the glass and drank it all

"I likkee brandeeww, braaandy, branldy, brandy. That's it brandy."

"Oh dear, it appears you are little drunk Lizzy"

"I am not" she said giggling, while falling off the bed.

"Oh dear, and the Bingley's and Mr Darcy are coming in a few minutes. Lizzy make sure Mary or Mama don't give you more brandy"

Lizzy giggled "Now why would I want to do that? Brandy's nice, I like brandy, warms the stomach. Stomach that is an odd word, don't you think so Jane. Stomach, stomach"

Jane left Lizzy who was still saying stomach over and over again, and exclaiming how odd it is

"Papa"

"Yes Jane"

"Lizzy is a little bit drunk"

"Oh is she really, now how did that happen?"

"I've given her some, you've given her some, Kitty's given her some, and I think Hill has to"

"Oh my, this is quite a mishap"

"Papa, our guests are coming tonight. What if they were to see Lizzy?"

"Oh yes, that would be a terrible thing" he said with a smile playing across his lips.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, it was Mary.

"Mary, where have you been?"

"I gave Lizzy the brandy"

"Didn't you notice that she appeared a bit intoxicated?"

"Yes but mama said she wanted Lizzy asleep when the Bingley's came. So to not cause any trouble or to put Mr Darcy off Kitty or something like that"

"Mrs Bennet thinks Mr Darcy and Kitty would make a good match? Oh my dear Mrs Bennet you have excelled yourself, this is definitely of the most ridiculous notions she has ever thought of. Mr Darcy would never dream of marrying Kitty, much less even talking to her"

He went away chuckling.

"Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mr and Mrs Hurst, and Mr Darcy ma'am"

Jane looked towards the door, and there they were all standing very "regal", and stiff

"Mary, go and say I will be down in a few minutes"

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Lizzy before I come down"

Lord knows how drunk Lizzy could be now; I embraced myself before I went in. I thought I would see her on the floor rolling about laughing, but to my surprise she was sitting very still, and staring into the mirror. Then suddenly she pulled a funny face to herself saying "Elizzeebet you look funny", and dissolving into giggles.

I sighed, and shook my head.

"Come on Lizzy, let's go to bed."

"Bed? Bed! Why on earth would I want to go there?"

"Because we have guests, and you are in no state to see them!"

"Ooooh who is it?"

"The Bingley's, the Hurst's, and Mr Darcy"

"Ooh Miss Bingley is an old witch!"

"Lizzy no she is not"

"No Jane you are right! She is an old hag. I hate her"

"Lizzy, take that back right now"

"I shan't", and with that she flounced off the bed, and walked very drunkenly towards the door, and opened it.

"Jane, I want to go and see Mr Darcy"

"No!" That would be terrible, her seeing Mr Darcy when she is drunk. Especially when I have reason to believe she may be on her way to falling in love with him. No as a loving sister, and a thoughtful friend I won't let her regret anything in the morning other than being drunk.

"No Lizzy, will you let me have my dinner first? Then I will take you to Mr Darcy"

She bounced back in, reminding Jane of a little 3 year old

"Yes"

"Lizzy, if you come down you won't get to see your Mr Darcy"

"I will"

"Yes, but you won't be able to speak with him, and you do want to speak with him, don't you?"

"Yes! Very much, I have missed him"

"You have?"

"Yes, yes"

Trust Lizzy to act like a child when she was drunk, no Mr Darcy could not see her.

"Lizzy, I'm going now"

"Okay, I'll draw some pictures. For I am very bored and as Lady Catherine said one of us should be able to draw"

"Oh okay, Lizzy"

I mean what trouble could she cause by drawing some pictures?

"Jane, how delightful to see you again"

"Thank you, Miss Bingley!"

"Dearest Jane, we are going to be sisters you may call me Caroline"

"Thank you…..Caroline"

"Miss Jane, how does your sister fare?"

"She is feeling much better, Mr Darcy. I thank you"

Then my lovable fiancé decided to join the conversation

"Oh that is good! That is very good!"

"Yes it is"

"Darcy and I were wondering could we call on you again tomorrow. I would love to take you for a walk, and I'm sure Darcy would love to see Miss Elizabeth again"

Even I could not miss the sly look my fiancé sent Mr Darcy.

Mr Darcy forced a grin "Oh yes Miss Jane I would like to see how Miss Elizabeth is again" he finished with a shy little smile that made me a little light headed. No wonder Lizzy was taken with him, if there wasn't Bingley, I would find herself in love with Darcy to.

"Is she asleep, Miss Jane?"

"Er..no, not exactly"

Mr Darcy gave me a questioning look

"Well she is awake, quite wide awake in fact. Although I think she will have a bit of a headache in the morning though"

"May we go and see her Jane?"

"No! No I'm afraid not Mr Bingley. She is rather indisposed"

"Ladies, and gentlemen" mama's voice boomed. "The dinner is ready"

I wondered what Miss Jane meant by rather indisposed. She had said Elizabeth was awake, did she know of my afternoon visit? I hoped she did not. Unfortunately for me, I had to escort Mrs Bennet into the dining room, and believe me it is not an experience I want to repeat. Thankfully though I got to sit next to Mr Bennet at the table, I liked him. He seemed a pleasant sort of man, and he reminded me greatly of Elizabeth, which was not really a good thing. Although I must say we enjoyed our conversation immensely, he told me all about the Bennet's growing up, and he was particularly pleased when I paid more attention when he spoke of Elizabeth. The things he told me that Elizabeth had done were extremely funny, I would love to imagine little Elizabeth's running around Pemberley, but that is just wishful thinking. But just imagine them lovely angelic faces, absolutely beautiful eyes, they would be beautiful and clever.

"Mr Darcy, have you been told about Lizzy's latest predicament. I find it greatly amusing myself, it could only happy to Lizzy."

"Mr Bennet?"

"Well Lizzy is dru….."

There was a big thud from the room next door, and a fit of giggles. "Oops, sssh don't tell"

"Miss Lizzy, if the mistress sees you!"

I quickly looked around the table to see nobody had noticed except me, Mr Bennet, Miss Jane, and Bingley.

"If you will excuse Jane and I, Mrs Bennet"

Before Mrs Bennet answered, I cut in "May I come if it concerns Miss Elizabeth?"

"Certainly, Mr Darcy, if you tell me why?"

"I love her" I whispered

"Yes I thought as much. Well I suppose then we will have to let you tag along"

Then we a louder a voice so that everyone could hear "Mrs Bennet, you will have to excuse myself, Jane, and Mr Darcy"

Before Mrs Bennet could even complain Mr Bennet was out of the room like a shot, and Miss Jane quickly followed, and I of course followed her.

We stopped by Hill, and she looked extremely worn out

"Where is she Hill?"

"In there, Sir. Begging your pardon Mr Bennet, she has made quite a bit of a mess. I or we haven't had time to clean it up, because she insists on doing it herself"

"Yes thank you Hill"

We entered the parlour, and I was shocked to see Elizabeth sitting on the floor and going through books. Well looking at the cover then kind of throwing it to the side, some of them looked like she was taking great care of, but others she was throwing them behind her in disgust, well one in particular.

Jane ran to pick that book up, and I looked at the title, and read it aloud. "How to be a perfect wife by Lucy Michaels"

Elizabeth looked up, and jumped up, and cried in delight, "Mr Darcy! You have come"

She came towards me, but she had quite forgot that there were books in her way, and tripped quite ungraciously on the floor. I was confused what was she doing?

"Mr Darcy, Lizzy's behaviour is due to her having 5 glasses of brandy"

"She's drunk" I replied trying not to laugh

"Yes it would appear so. Now I'm sure you two will be able to handle this if I send Mr Bingley in, who when we left was looking very put out with being left behind"

Elizabeth slowly began to rise, and then looked at me like a puppy ready to play

"Mr Darcy, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Miss Elizabeth, and yourself?"

"I am better than I have ever been. You should really try brandy Mr Darcy. It is quite excellent, and you must call me Elizabeth"

"Yes it is rather nice, and why am I to call you Elizabeth?"

"Because I want you to"

"Can Mr Bingley call you Elizabeth?"

"No" she said with her curls shaking

"So I am to call you Elizabeth, and Mr Bingley is not"

"Well it is not fair that Mr Bingley calls Jane, well Jane. And you call her Miss Jane, so if you will call me Elizabeth, then Mr Bingley will call me Miss Elizabeth. Do you understand?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She didn't want me to call her Elizabeth out of affection, it was just so it would be fair. Oh why did life have to be so cruel sometimes?

"Yes"

"Yes Elizabeth. Mr Darcy do you wish to see my drawings"

"Yes I do Elizabeth"

"Lady Catherine, was quite dismayed when she found not one of my sisters could draw. So I made it my duty to please her. Please sit down, Mr Darcy"

I sat down, I was interested to see what she had drawn when she was not in the right state of mind.

"Mr Darcy, this is Miss Bingley"

I looked at the picture, and I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing. She had drawn a witch on a broomstick with clothes very much like Miss Bingley's clothes. She showed me numerous numbers of pictures, Miss Jane, Mrs Bennet (which very much resembled a wart hog), and her entire family. Also Mr and Mrs Hurst, and Lady Lucas, Mrs Phillips. The only person who wasn't there was me, why had she not drawn me.

"Mr Darcy here is a drawing of you. It does not do you justice you are much much much more handsome. I love the painting of you in the gallery. I was wondering do you have another one of you in storage somewhere?"

"No I do not Elizabeth"

"Pity, I wanted to put on my wall"

I looked at her, did I hear correctly that she wanted a painting of me on the wall.

"I suppose though it would be too much to ask for the one in your gallery"

"Yes I'm afraid it would be"

"Oh well"

Then suddenly the sadness left her eyes, as fast as it came. They suddenly lit up, and I followed their direction, and I noticed the brandy.

"Elizabeth, I know that brandy is tempting. But you can't have any"

No she wouldn't listen to me she drank some, and then offered it to me out of the same cup. The same cup! I saw Miss Jane watching us, she could not allow for me to drink out of the cup. So I took all of my willpower and refused it.

"I missed you, Mr Darcy a lot"

"You did!" She missed me!

"Why did you not miss me?" she looked so sad I had to tell her the truth

"Of course I did, Elizabeth"

"Then why did you not write to me?"

"Write to you? I didn't know you wanted me to"

"Here I was thinking that you didn't want anything to do with my family. You didn't write, you didn't come to see me either, and then suddenly you turn up with Mr Bingley"

"I er…. I'm sorry. Yes I'm sorry"

"Good! I was worried you did not want to see me"

"Now that is not possible nor will I never want to see you Elizabeth"

Please someone come and help me. Elizabeth was showing signs of liking me, but I couldn't be sure

"Ah Miss Elizabeth, I am glad you have recovered"

"Yes thank you Mr Bingley" Then suddenly she turned towards Jane and said

"I love Mr Darcy better"

Did she just say she loved me, I could tell my urgency for reassurance was apparent on my face.

Then she turned to me and said, "I love you the best!"

"What do you mean by that Lizzy?"

"I like Mr Bingley. But I love Darcy lots, and lots, and lots"

She loved me she really loved, but she was also very drunk. I couldn't be completely certain. I looked towards Bingley, who looked as shocked as I did.

"You love me Elizabeth?"

"Yes very much. I hope I have not displeased you"

"No my dear you have certainly not"

"Oh good. My head hurts!"

Then she went usually quiet, I looked at her and she was cradling her head. She began to whimper. "Oh my head, Jane it hurts" she whispered.

I wanted to help her so badly, but I knew best not to if she had not asked for it.

"Jane, where is Mr Darcy?"

Mr Darcy? She wanted me

"He is here Lizzy"

Lizzy stuck out her hand, an obvious gesture for me to hold it. I took it, and began to soothingly stroke her hand, whispering endearments into her ear. Although I wasn't paying much attention to what I was saying, because all I kept repeating in my head was I love Mr Darcy the best, I love him lots and lots. I tenderly stroked her hair, and I noted that she was beginning to fall asleep.

"Miss Jane it appears Miss Elizabeth is falling asleep. What do you wish to do with her?"

"Do you mind carrying her upstairs, Mr Darcy?"

Do I? Of course I would not mind! I gently picked her up, and she snuggled closer to me, and it really didn't help my self control. She made herself even more comfortable by putting her arms around my neck, which basically stopped me breathing (she wasn't strangling me) it was just the nearest ness of her.

The walk up to her room was entirely too short and before I knew it was placing Elizabeth on the bed, but when I tried to move from her grip she firmly said "Stay!"

"I promise I will Lizzy I will be right here"

She seemed quite content with this explanation as she loosed her grip, and I moved. I sat down next to her bed and took her hand in my. For the first time in months I felt peace and contentment, and I did not want it to end. Unfortunately it did when Bingley and Miss Jane bounded in.

"I think it best Darcy if you return downstairs; my sister is greatly missing your company"

I sighed and reluctantly got up, I gently kissed her hand. "Sleep well my love, and have pleasant dreams. I will come I visit you in the afternoon, as I think you will be in a large amount of pain when you wake in the morning. Until then dearest loveliest Elizabeth"

Oh my head! It feels as if a thousand mamas are screaming in my ear. Oh lord what happened last night? Nothing bad I hope, all I remember is talking to Jane about something, oh and Jane telling me I was a bit intoxicated, then I was looking at books. Then I showed Mr Darcy my pictures.

Mr Darcy!

"JANE!"

"I see you are awake, Lizzy"

"Jane please tell me that Mr Darcy did not see me yesterday"

"I'm afraid, dear sister that he did"

"I was drunk, was I not?"

"Yes"

"And Mr Darcy saw me"

"Yes"

"What did I say to him?"

"Oh you will see. Mr Darcy has come to call on you to discuss what happened last night. Shall I send him up, once you have covered yourself up?"

I sat up. "Jane, what happened last night?" I'm sure my voice must have sounded urgent

"I'm sure Mr Darcy will be pleased to tell you!"

WHAT! Oh this did not sound good!

Thank you to all the reviewers of Pride and Possessive, I would thank you all personally now, but I'm not sure if you'll be reading this. So will thank you all in an email or something. I'm also going to be doing a few more one shots, till I get them out of my system.

Also to my reviewers of Years Behind, thank you very much. I will thank you all in in the next chapter. Hopefully it will be posted by at least Saturday or Sunday.

I'm also might be starting two new stories they're called

Securing his good opinion

The Bennet family have met hard times, due to unforeseeable circumstances. They have no where to turn, unless Elizabeth meets the requirements to become Mr Darcy's sisters companion. These requirements are hard to fill, you have to be a respected member of training, be clever, and most of all to be a spinster. She has never met the infamous man himself, or vice versa.

Mr Darcy understands Miss Elizabeth looks and acts like a spinster. This is the only reason she is considered.

Elizabeth must don a disguise; keep her sharp tongue to herself, behave meekly, and act completely unlike herself.

This does not sound good, and Elizabeth is seriously displeased. This can only cause trouble, and undoubtly ruin her chances at securing his good opinion

The other one is called

Heritage

Countess of Wetherby was a life she wanted to leave behind, no need needed to leave behind. She couldn't stand the pitying glances, the

sympathetic shakes of the head, the mama's of young men simpering at her to stay with them. No she would only go to town when needed, and when was necessary. She felt protected at Longbourn, nobody knew who she was, nobody bothered her. She was perfectly fine with being Elizabeth Bennet a mere country lass, with such low connections.

She was happy until that pompous Darcy had to insult her "family" who she had grown to love so much in the past ten years, with his indecent proposal, and saying Jane had low connections. Well let's see if he finds a Countess to be low connections, Jane you coming out officially in town, ha now lets see what Darcy thinks now!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to all the reviews that I have received, they were all fantastic. This chapter is only going to be short and I will probably revise it. I have not written for a very long time because of college work so please excuse me if it's incredibly bad. I'm awfully sorry if it's boring also I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things.

I was intoxicated, and Mr Darcy had seen me! The Darcy of Pemberley, the man I loved had seen me drunk off brandy. If he loved me before, he certainly did not now. He probably wished for a wife like Miss Bingley who would act with decorum, and not let herself become drunk from five glasses of brandy. Neither would she draw pictures, rather unflattering pictures of her relatives or people around her. This was a disaster, and it was all my fault. How was I ever to face Mr Darcy again? If Jane is truthful it is most likely to be very soon.

I began smoothing down my hair and making sure I looked presentable. I quickly ran towards my dresser and did my utmost best to make myself look beautiful. It would not do if Mr Darcy visited me again in my bedchamber and I did not look calm and poised, and alluring. It certainly would not do if I wore my heart in my eyes for him to see, I would not wish to put him into the awkward position of telling me he did not love me. Especially after the spectacle I had made of myself the evening. He would certainly never claim he loved me ever again, that one moment when he spoke those words "in vain I have struggled it will not do, my feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you". Even if the circumstances surrounding this declaration were not to my particular taste - in my dreams I had proclaimed back that I loved him too, and that I would love to live in Pemberley, and have little Fitzwilliam and Jane Darcy running bout but that was not likely to ever come true- but I would always remember them. Even when I was an old and married spinster looking after Jane's many beautiful and happy children I would think of that and my stomach would still drop, and my toes would involuntarily curl. I should imagine that when Bingley and Jane marry I will come into a lot of contact with my Dearest Mr. Darcy. How would I cope when he fell in love with another woman? That is of course if he was not already. I would see him at the wedding, and all the while through the service look longingly at the altar wishing that I were to become Mrs Darcy, and I too could be up there with Jane, with Darcy by my side till death do us part.

Oh why did I have to fall in love with him? How could I have so miss understood him in the first place? He was such a kind, and thoughtful gentleman. How could I ever have compared him to Wickham? Wickham! The man who partly destroyed my happiness, he poisoned me against Mr Darcy, and now it appears I am paying the price. The tables have turned it is now I who has the requited love, I am now hopelessly in love with Mr Darcy. It seems I have been fighting it off for the longest while, denying to everyone and even to myself that I barely liked him. I was attracted to him from the start of our acquaintance but after his slight of me I thought he would not be interested in me so I fought my attraction. I was continually finding it difficult to not be drawn to him, he was incredibly handsome and even his appalling manners could not hide this. I could not help but notice the way the stark blackness of his attire made his presence even more illuminating, and gave his maddening watchful eyes much more depth. It was almost a relief when Mr Wickham told me of his misgivings towards him, and I then had another reason to hate Mr Darcy even if the attraction was still there.

As you can imagine my shock when he proposed, the man I had fought my attraction for was proclaiming that he loved me. Instead of being flattered, and perhaps even a little happy I grew angry! How dare he treat me in such a manner these past few months if he loved me so ardently! How dare he do what he did to my dearest Jane! I of course now regret acting in such a brash manner towards him, but somehow I am not all that regretful though. I would not have found out his true worth, or Wickham's conduct towards his gentle sister Georgiana. Who upon on our first meeting had such a sweet her about air that it could only reflect back towards her elder brother's affection and love for her. Which was apparent in his face every time he looked at her. Was this look similar to what he had previously given to me? A look that I had grievously misinterpreted, and could now only wish and hope to receive a fraction of it upon his face. Instead he would now receive such a look from me, and I only hope that he does not notice, or care enough too. If Mr. Darcy came visit me in my bedchamber, which mother will have course allowed with thoughts of him falling madly in love with me. You're too late mama, as was I. I did not realise his worth until far too late, I can only hope now that he can view me as a friend.

A gentle knock my door brought me out of my reverie, I jumped in fear. What if it was Mr Darcy? Oh Mr Darcy would not be calling on me so early, he was probably not that eager. However I do wonder what I said to him to make him call upon me. Maybe Jane was mistaken in her assumption that it was not Mr Darcy here, but Mr Bingley. I would not be surprised he was such a loving fiance, I wonder what Mr Darcy would like? Oh I can not be thinking so especially if Mr Darcy is on the other side, I do not want him seeing me blush, thinking of how kind, gentle and attentive he would be. How he would take me in his arms, and ELIZABETH! Stop this, this instant.

"Come in" I called weakly. Dreading and wishing that it was Mr. Darcy on the other side. Jane slowly walked in, and I felt a wash disappointment so Jane was mistaken Mr Darcy was not here to call on me.

"Mr Darcy is here to visit you Lizzy. I shall leave you two alone because it is what Mama wishes." She looked extremely pleased which vexed me greatly.

Jane stepped from the room, and suit the door. There standing in her place was a very nervous but extremely handsome Mr Darcy with a soft smile on his face. He stopped at the sight of me, and I felt my cheeks begin to burn and I immediately put my hands on my face to cool them down. This however made him start forward in concern, and a very messy monologue ensued.

"Miss Bennet….are you still unwell? Perhaps it would benefit your health if you would sit back down on your bed….or lie down……whichever……is most…..satisfactory to you. I hope I have not….disturbed you in anyway. I had hoped you would be feeling much better, and I would be able to talk to you. I see now that this was not a good idea. Would it suit you better if I came tomorrow instead? Or in fact not at all? I will do whatever you ask of me Eliz….Miss Bennet. You need only ask."

The expression of confusion and fright on the poor man's face made me fall in love even more deeply, and my heart ached. Standing in front of me in my bedchamber was the man who owned my heart, and the only man I would ever want to spend the rest of my life with, and the only man I would ever love. He however did not love me back. Oh why had he come? Did I by some unfortunate reason state that I loved him and he was here to tell me not to feel so. If you have Mr Darcy you yourself must know that feelings cannot be repressed.

"No I am feeling quite well Mr. Darcy. Would you care to explain why you are here?"

Could it be possible that I had misunderstood her? That she only said those wonderful and heart melting things to me because she was drunk? Oh Elizabeth have I not understood you again? Has it all been conjured by my wishful and hopeful mind or my heart which is craving for your love and attention?

"If you wish for me to do so Miss Bennet?"

"Yes I do Mr Darcy. You should know me well enough from our acquaintance that I like to know things. So if you would not mind?"

Believe me Elizabeth I know you far better than you think, every chance I have ever had I have watched you. Learnt things about you, you are closer to your father than your mother. You think she borders on the ridiculous, but you obviously care about her. Like you do with your silly sisters.

"Miss Bennet as you are probably well aware you were slightly intoxicated"

"Yes I am well of that fact thank you, Mr Darcy" said Elizabeth coldly and briskly.

Why so cold Elizabeth can you not see that I love you?

To hopefully be continued. Please tell me what you think. Whether or not this is good or bad. I would just appreciate the feedback. I've decided to write this tonight, and hopefully if anyone wants a third and probably final chapter I will complete soon.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi thank you to everyone reviewed the other two chapters. I'm really sorry if this chapter is bad I'm so rusty as I've been concentrating on my A levels and this is to get my mind off results. So sorry in advance!!! It may not make any sense and again sorry if this is so. Also it may be a little boring.

* * *

To see the look of absolute worry on my beloved face nearly undid me. She looked so horrified over what had occurred last night, which in turn caused me great worry. Did she regret what she had said? Did she regret allowing me to hold her? I certainly hoped that she did not but knowing my Elizabeth one could hardly tell. Oh I had done it again I had called her my Elizabeth; I cannot lie in my hopes and dreams and dare I say fantasises she was mine. How I wish for her to be drunk for the rest of her days! There I had said it but Elizabeth it is true; you said you loved me while you were intoxicated so needless to say I would want you to say it again. Therefore I shall see that when we are married I have a constant supply of brandy for you. Oh I sound like a rogue!!! Do you see what you do me Elizabeth? You make me think of ungentle manlike thoughts; you undo me body and soul.

"Mr Darcy from your countenance and your unwillingness to speak of last night I am presuming that I offended you?"

Offended me?! Ha! Elizabeth you are much mistaken!

"Miss Bennet I must confess that it was quite the opposite. You were delightful and I very much enjoyed being your presence."

To this Elizabeth frowned – oh dear had I again said something to displease her?! Darcy why can you never please this woman?! Every other woman in my acquaintance would have swooned over those words. Now, now Darcy do not be too hasty the reason you love this woman is that she is unlike others and always has this teasing look in her fine eyes. Fine eyes that were now unfortunately glaring at him without that teasing sparkle. A sense of dread began to form in the pit of my stomach; this meeting was not going to go well. The dread grew larger as she raised her eyebrow and began to speak.

"Oh indeed Mr Darcy am I to understand you find my company pleasing only while I am drunk, Sir?"

I grew horrified; she had dreadfully misunderstood me. I could only hope that it was the aftermath of being so intoxicated or her illness that caused her to act and speak so.

"Certainly not, Madam I find your company most...satisfactory."

Dear God man! Satisfactory?! I had also called her Madam and from the even further change in her countenance I had not said the correct thing.

I felt like crying he had called my company satisfactory? I did not want it to be merely satisfactory I wanted it to be fascinating or alluring. I want it to be so that it kept his thoughts on me while being in my company I wanted to be a distraction to him. I may sound selfish but I could not help it and if he married so be it! But I would make sure that he would never forget me. Oh I am acting absolutely horrid! Oh Darcy if only you could still love me and I would happily become your greatest distraction. I began to bite my lip as I thought of my response to him but what could I possibly say that could not offend him as he had offended me.

Dear Lord the woman was driving him to distraction she was biting that damned lip of hers! Making it seem more pink and plump than before. Oh my poor nerves – oh good gracious I sounded like her mother. I think I needed brandy! Where was that brandy that my Elizabeth had partaken from the previous evening?

"Mr Darcy I am so very sorry that you find my company merely satisfactory. Perhaps you had best depart to find Miss Bingley for I am certain her company will prove more than satisfactory."

Oh why am I being so cruel to him? I am certainly going to regret it but unfortunately nothing seems to be going right for me at the moment. The man I love is in my room and telling me things that he did not say in my dreams. In my dreams he told me again how much he ardently admired and loved me not that my company was merely satisfactory.

"This conversation would go better if you were intoxicated perhaps I could convince you to partake in some more; my dear."

The absolute nerve of the insufferable man! The foul fiend I shall certainly have more brandy but only to do something very unladylike – by pouring it over him.

"Excuse me?!"

Oh dear Lord. Please do not have allowed me to have said that out loud. No wonder the blasted woman still hates me. I think I am the one who needs to partake in some brandy perhaps we both should....that could lead to some interesting consequences. I did not realise I had begun to smirk until I heard.

"Mr Darcy; pray tell why are you smiling in such a manner. Come you must share with me!"

He was smirking for some unknown reason and I very much wanted to know why! The man truly was insufferable just like he was when we first became acquainted however the irony was that than I despised the man. Unfortunately now, well now, I was in love with the man. I had been foolish to fall under Wickham's spell but if I was to be honest with myself it is because I was so eager to dislike my Darcy that I eagerly accepted his lies. I was such a fool as to the world I made sure that they knew I was not offended by his slight, but in truth I was. What woman would not? He was handsome, rich and by what I could tell intelligent. Of course it would hurt a woman's pride. However I held this slight against him and even though I love him so very dearly now I do not regret refusing him. For it would seem that I was a mere game to him.

"Why am I smiling?"

That was a truly great response Darcy; well done man, well done. I'm surprised she is not swooning at your way with words. I could not tell her my thoughts, well not until we were married. Now that was a very nice thought indeed and made me smile further.

"Yes, you....foolish. Now you are smiling even more; have you been practicing?"

Oh dear me I wish he would not smile so it caused his dimples to show, oh and how endearing those dimples were! No I cannot let my resolve weaken! I feel that he is laughing at me! This thought came with a wash of guilt, it's no more than I deserve I spent most of our acquaintance doing it to him. Teasing him and laughing at him; indeed I even encouraged Miss Bingley to do so. It would seem that her reluctance shows that the awful woman does have some sense. I frowned; truly I did not deserve a man such as Darcy. He had no improper pride and was a kind man; and I had been unnecessarily cruel to him and misjudged him terribly. Of course I will not accept all the blame in this his marriage proposal was unacceptable and to insult my family in such a manner was unpardonable. However I could not shake the feeling that I had done wrong things by him, not on the scale of Wickham but in my own way I had. I really should apologise to the man and if I could no longer have his love than at least I could have his forgiveness. That would do, yes it would do! Now I just had to convince myself of that.

Darcy stood contemplating his answer, her remark was obviously a reference to their conversation at Rosings and he had no idea on how to answer it. As he stood still in her room he began to notice that she was no longer aware of his presence, in fact it was if she was having a conversation with herself. To Darcy this seemed very singular and though he had on occasion also done so he was certain that it did not look quite so peculiar or enchanting. One moment she was frowning and the next she looked quite dreamily happy. Jealously ran through him as he angrily thought who is that she is thinking of?! Wickham he thought furiously, please do not let the woman he loved whole heartedly still have feelings that dreadful cur! Darcy's unwelcome thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a look of pain on Elizabeth's face. He moved forward quickly to her.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you well? You are not still feeling ill I hope?"

Oh the poor man looks quite concerned! I wish he did not look at me in such a manner as though the thought of me being in pain causes him great distress. Ha Mr Darcy it is you who is causing me this distress, the irony is rather great. I wish he would go, but at the same time I do not wish such a thing. How can such a man's presence be so exquisite yet so painful? I need to prepare myself further I should use my illness as an excuse for him to take his leave.

"Yes, I am afraid I feel quite ill all of a sudden. I hope I am not falling ill again, that would be dreadful."

My Elizabeth was still ill! She should have one of the finest Doctors looking after her; she should have the Darcy's Doctor looking after her. I shall bring up this matter with Mr Bennet immediately; but I did not want to leave her. Our conversation was not excellent but I gain comfort from her presence but if she wants it to be gone it shall.

"Indeed, you have long been desirous my absence. I shall leave now. I hope you will feel better in time"

No Mr Darcy I do not wish for you to go I just felt that you were desirous to be out of my sight as this meeting has not been successful. With that Mr Darcy bowed and left the room but not before bestowing Elizabeth with a lingering glance. Elizabeth then thought as he shut the door the blasted man had still not told her what had happened the previous night.

* * *

Mr Darcy made his way downstairs and found that Bingley was engaged in conversation with Miss Bennet he silently moved towards lest Mrs Bennet saw him. He was in no mood to give attention to her blathering or snide remarks.

"Ah Darcy, I was just telling Miss Jane of my plans to give another ball at Netherfield Park in light of our engagement! What say you Darcy?"

"I think that is a capital idea Bingley!"

Darcy truly did think it was a capital idea it would give him another chance to dance with his Elizabeth without the barrier of Wickham; and to truly discern whether she did love him like she had previously stated.

"Of course it shall be when Miss Elizabeth is well! For I'm sure we would all loath if she were not there, wouldn't we Darcy? Some gentlemen would certainly not want to miss out of not having her for their dance partner!"

Darcy did not fail to miss the sly grin that had overcome Bingley's face at these words. Were his feelings for her that clear? If so, did she still know of them? Would she even accept him, if he asked for her to dance with him? Jane Bennet noticed the thoughtful look of worry that crossed Darcy's face, and addressed him directly which she did on rare occasions.

"Oh yes Mr Darcy, I told Bingley that Elizabeth would enjoy the ball very much. I'm sure that she would take great pleasure in dancing if a certain gentleman would care to ask. That is of course if the ball is certain to take place."

A look of absolute joy overcame Darcy's features and Jane Bennet thought that if she had not found Bingley she would find herself very much in love with him also. The dimples he had were quite endearing, yes she thought I would very much like him for a brother in law he shall do very well for Lizzy. Darcy's thoughts were also not far from Jane's he was grateful for her encouragement, Jane Bennet was certainly now his favourite of his Beloved. The interruption of Miss Bingley to the conversation at the mention of the ball did not hold well with Darcy as he would have liked further encouragement from Miss Jane.

"Oh Charles that does sound like a capital idea I should very much like a ball. I should hope that my dance card will not be empty."

Darcy inwardly winced as he did not miss the look Miss Bingley gave to him after this comment; he hated the obligatory dances that he did with Bingley's sisters. Caroline Bingley always spent that time trying to entice him into marriage while her sister tried to entice him into marriage with her sister also! It really was a trying time and rattled his nerves for if I heard one more comment on how she thinks Georgiana would make an excellent I may leave the floor! Gossip be damned is what I say!

"That sounds delight a ball at Netherfield Park; a truly like a wonderful idea our dear Mr Bingley! That shall be a pleasure for our dear girls! They do so love a ball! Girls! Girls! Girls you shall new gowns."

As Mrs Bennet rambled on, only as Mrs Bennet can Mr Darcy sat thinking of the woman upstairs and what at this moment was she thinking? Would she truly like a ball at Netherfield?

Elizabeth Bennet had still not moved since Mr Darcy had left; does he care for me still? He did take the trouble of coming upstairs to see me even when it was against propriety. She was interrupted by the loud voice of her mother booming in delight.

"That sounds delight a ball at Netherfield Park; a truly like a wonderful idea our dear Mr Bingley! That shall be a pleasure for our dear girls! They do so love a ball! Girls! Girls! Girls you shall new gowns."

* * *

A ball at Netherfield Park! Would Mr Darcy be there?! Oh to think I could dance with Mr Darcy again! This time without any prejudices or misunderstanding but just to enjoy his company and have a memory that would be untainted. For if he does marry I plan to remember the pleasant time with Darcy for the rest of my days. Elizabeth soon began to lose track of time as her thoughts were consumed with Darcy. She was broken out of reverie by a slight knock on the door.

"Elizabeth it is I, Jane."

Ah the party must of left some time ago thought Elizabeth. Mr Darcy was no longer a short distance away somehow that thought left her unsettled.

"Yes come in dear Jane."

"Are you feeling much better, Lizzy?"

"I do feel much better Jane, thank you. Now tell me how was Mr Bingley? Was he still an attentive fiancé? I heard mother shout of a ball?"

"Mr Bingley was fine as you are probably well aware, and he was attentive as ever. Lizzy he loves me so much! However are you sure you are not enquiring as to another certain gentleman's reaction to this ball?"

Elizabeth could not hide her blush at these words as she was trying to see whether Darcy was still going to be here for it.

"Jane I am not sure as to what you mean for I do not care who is there!"

A knowing smile graced her sisters beautiful face as she did clearly not believe in what she had just said. Were her feelings for Darcy that obvious?

"I think you do Lizzy. You cannot hide the truth from me I know of your feelings towards Mr Darcy. Do not worry though Lizzy no one else is aware of them. I think even Mr Darcy himself will not allow himself to think you do!"

"Does this mean? Do you think?"

"Lizzy you certainly do love him! I have never heard you so unsure of yourself or of anyone else for that matter."

"Oh Jane, what am I to do? He will never lower his pride to offer for me again even if he did still care for me a little."

This thought brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes; indeed she had thought it but had never admitted it out loud to anyone. Jane noticed the tears and quickly grasped her sister's hand with a lot of affection.

"Lizzy do not think so from what I saw of him downstairs he will indeed ask you to dance with him at the ball, and I am certain he will propose to you again!"

"How can you be so sure of this?"

Elizabeth refused to allow herself to hope as she was sure a man of Mr Darcy's status could win any lady he chose if he put his man to it, and would not waste his efforts again on a mere country girl.

"You did not see his reaction to the idea of dancing with you Lizzy. Yes, I am certain he still cares for you. Now mother is declaring that we shall all be fitted for new gowns before this ball! This includes you of course Lizzy, and we shall make sure that you shall certainly tempt Mr Darcy!"

With that Jane Bennet started to giggle and her sister could only look on in astonishment! Mr Bingley had brought on this new mischievous side of her sister and Elizabeth decided that she rather liked it.

Back at Netherfield Bingley and Darcy were partaking in some brandy as Darcy had decided that it had become his favourite drink.

"I'm sure if the ball begins to bore you Darcy. You can escape to read one of your books or even to take a drink of brandy to loosen you up. Pray tell where this sudden love of brandy has come from?"

With that Darcy just smiled as he took a sip of his brandy and thought of what the Netherfield ball would bring.

* * *

I hope that some of you have enjoyed it! It is nearly finished but as some of you may have guessed Darcy himself may be found by Elizabeth Bennet in the same situation as she way. He is going to be a little tipsy.

If you review thank you so much!


End file.
